tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Common Foes
Log Title: Common Foes Characters: Deathsaurus, Alligatron Location: Lennonia- Southsnarl- Beast Planet Date: September 7th, 2019. TP: Operation Expansion TP Category:2019 Category:Logs Summary: On the planet Beast, the Destron Commander and the Albino King discuss an alliance and their hatred of Leos. Lennonia - South Snarl - Beast Planet The Albino King Alligatron sits on his throne in his kingdom of Lennonia, plotting against his hated rival, White Leo. Alligatron aspires far beyond his kingdom or even South Snarl, wishing instead to become emperor of all of planet Beast. Thus far only White Leo and his band of loyalists have halted Alligatron's ambitions. Deathsaurus finds himself in his element on planet beast. As a beastformer himself, this sort of ealing comes natural to him. He even has his own problems with Leos, so this should come easy to him he thinks. The kaiju creature approaches the Alligatron throne, bowing to one knee before the albino king. "Lord Alligatron. I am Deathsaurus of the Des..Decepticon empire." he says "I hear you are having difficulty with the White Leo and his band. I have came to offer you our assistance. The Albino King Alligatron quickly stands, looking up at his massive visitor. "I have heard of you, Destron," the king says around rows of razor-sharp teeth. "And your renewed alliance with the Decepticons. You've chosen to throw your lot in with them... tell me why." Alligatron uses his Allistretcher like a staff, approaching Deathsaurus with open curiosity, beady red eyes narrow as he listens. Deathsaurus stays still as the Albino King approaches, all four of his optics meeting those of the Alligatron king. He never breaks 'eye' contact, making sure the other lord doesn't think hes submissive despite his posture. "It was the best decision at the time." he says. "My forces were recently trapped on the other side of a Dark Nebula by the forces of the Acursed Star Saber and Victory Leo. As you know a dark nebula is another name for a black hole so their survival is questionable at the moment. We were left with about two dozen of my most elite troops. The Decepticons offer a benefit such as a city to plan from and resources to return my fortress to this side of the nebula." and Megatron was going to cannon him. But he leaves that part out. The Albino King Alligatron nods, listening closely. "And your alliance was beneficial? You gained power in your coalition, while still maintaining your independence and sovereignty over your own lands?" Obviously, this isn't just idle questioning as Alligatron considers Deathsaurus's offer of assistance. "If I accepted your aid, would Beast become a full member of the Decepticon Empire, or simply a colony to be exploited?" Deathsaurus nods "Yes." he says. "My lands are still mine, and I gained one of Megatron's cities in the process. It was a win/win situation. We were not defeated by Star Saber. It is just a setback. That is entirely up to Lord Megatron. I for one would like to see Beast as a full member of the Decepticon Empire, its people Decepticon citizens with every right offered. I doubt the Autobots would give you a better opportunity." The Albino King Alligatron bows his head. "Then I accept your offer. The Decepticons and their aid will be welcome here, and we will of course share our resources as tribute. All I ask is that I be allowed to rule Beast as Emperor, and in return I will send military aid to assist the Decepticon cause in its quest for rightful universal domination." Alligatron gives Deathsaurus a toothy grin. "Perhaps we can even help each other gain revenge against the Leos that vex us." Deathsaurus nods"Itwould be the same thing I would request on my world." he chuckles. "Theres something about the Leos that just make you want to punch them isnt it? Together we can rid the galaxy of them. Maybe hes a sagitarius. they really don't like Leos. The Albino King Alligatron doesn't really get the reference, but he laughs anyway, an evil, hissing sound. "Yes. I can see this will be a most fruitful alliance." Bowing again, Alligatron returns to his throne, already imagining White Leo's home of Lake City burning in flames. Deathsaurus returns the bow and heads back to his warworld. "I Always loved the beastial worls. I get along much better with beasts then mechs." he thinks to himself.'''